Why Me?
by A Beautiful Oblivion
Summary: What would happen if the guy's cruise ship sank in the episode "Brunch of Disgustingess?" Story is way better than summary. Couples: GxT, LxD, LxO, DxH, BxG
1. Chapter 1: Chris

Why me?

Chris

**What would happen if the guy's cruise ship sank in the episode "Brunch of Disgustingness?" Couples: Duncan x Heather, Trent x Gwen, DJ x LeShawna, Lindsay x Owen, and Bridgette x Geoff. Courtney, Izzy, Tyler, and Harold never happened**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**Chris's POV:**

It was the morning the guys were supposed to come back from their resort… a morning I will never forget… But let me start from the beginning.

I was in my trailer doing my hair (as usual), thinking about the stuff I was going to make the campers do today.

I made an announcement over the loudspeaker: "OK, girls, get your butts down to the Dock of Shame. Pronto!"

We were on the Dock of Shame waiting for the guys… we waited, and we waited. By sunset we were beginning to get worried. Finally, I received a note from one of the cameramen.

As I read down the note, tears began to come to my eyes.

"I have to talk with each of the girls in private. I have some terrible news." I said. "Bridgette, you first."

We walked to the beach. I looked into her face and said:

"Bridgette, there's been an… accident." I started. "You know the cruise ship the guys were on? Well… it crashed. There is no sign of survivors."

**Hope you liked it… please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bridgette

Bridgette

**Now we will see from Bridgette's POV as she receives the news of the accident.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**Bridgette's POV:**

"There is no sign of survivors." Chris said.

It took a couple seconds to sink in to my brain. No… it couldn't be true. This was probably Chris's idea of a joke.

"Wow, Chris, I knew your jokes were cruel but I never thought you would sink this low." I said.

"I wish this was a joke, Bridgette. But this is 100% the truth. I'm so sorry" Chris said.

I didn't say anything… Geoff, my Geoff, was gone. I didn't even get to say that I loved him, and now he would never know…

I ran to the girl's cabin, tears streaming down my eyes, and flung myself onto my bed.

At least the other guys knew how much their girls cared about them. Geoff thought we had to be "just friends."

"I LOVE YOU GEOFF" I yelled as loud as I could, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I cried and cried. When I was finished, I thought about how the other girls would react.

**Now this story is getting interesting. Sorry the last 2 chapters were short. I promise the next ones will be longer! Up next is Lindsay. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lindsay

Lindsay

**Slight humour in this one, I'm not trying to be cruel, it just came to me. Please don't flame!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**Lindsay's POV:**

"Lindsay, I need to speak to you next." Chip said.

I followed him. He looked really sad. "This is probably the worst news I have received in my entire life." he said.

"Lindsay… there's been an… accident." he started. "You know the cruise ship the guys were on?

I nodded and counted off the guys on my fingers. "Todd, Doug, TJ, Omar, and Jerry."

"Actually, their names are Trent, Duncan, DJ, Owen and Geoff." Kyle said. "Now, I understand Owen was your boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "But, Kyle, where are they?" I asked.

"It's Chris, and the cruise ship they were on… it crashed. There is no sign of survivors." he said, with tears in his eyes.

I just stood there in disbelief. Owen, my big, lovable, goofball, was gone. Even thought I usually don't understand things very well, I understood this right away.

"You should go see Bridgette. You two can comfort each other." Chris said. "She's in you cabin."

I ran to the cabin. Bridgette sat on her bed with red, puffy eyes. I realized that I was crying, too.

"Lindsay…" Bridgette said.

I forgot about the tape in the middle of the cabin. I forgot about alliances. I sat down next to her, and we hugged and cried on each other. By the time we were done, we were both covered in each others, and our own, tears.

"I can't believe Owen's gone." I said, fresh tears coming to my eyes.

"Well, at least he knew how much you loved him. I never had a chance to tell… Geoff." She sounded like she had a hard time saying his name.

"I hope the other girls take it better than us." I said, smiling weakly and gesturing to our soaked clothes.

"Yeah…" said Bridgette.

**Wow… I didn't even know Lindsay knew what "gesturing" meant. Anyway, please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: LeShawna

LeShawna

**I hope LeShawna doesn't kill Chris because of his "jokes."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**LeShawna's POV:**

I was pretty ticked off at Chris**. **Who does he think he is, keepin' us from our men?

"You better have a good reason for makin' me wait for my man, white boy…" I began, but Chris cut me off.

"LeShawna, I have some horrible news involving DJ." Chris said.

DJ? My boyfriend? "What is it?" I asked, unsure what to think.

"There's been an… accident." he started. "You know the cruise ship the guys were on? Well… it crashed. There is no sign of survivors."

Instead of getting sad, I got mad. Who was he to try to play me into think DJ and his friends were dead?

"Ooo… why do you always gotta be so cruel? Don't you know when you're jokes aren't funny?" I said, lunging at him.

"LeShawna, wait!" Chris said, holding his hands in front of him, as if he was trying to protect himself. "I'm not joking. DJ really is… dead."

I blacked out. I remember running, and then all of a sudden I was on top of the 1000-foot high cliff. I was about to jump, but then DJ's face came into my head. I sighed. He wouldn't want me to jump. I sat down and cried.

**Aww… poor LeShawna. Next is Heather. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heather

Heather

**Ok, so Heather is paired up with Duncan for this chapter. If she can smell lies, I wonder how she will react to Chris.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**Heather's POV:**

As LeShawna was led off, I was left there with weird goth girl.

"Where do you think he's taking them? And what is the news?" she wondered aloud.

"It's probably Chris's lame idea for a challenge. You know, operation get the girls worried about their boyfriends then get them lost in the woods, or something." I said.

Chris came back, and he motioned for me to follow him.

"Alright Chris, spill it." I said, annoyed now. "Where is Duncan?"

"Heather, listen to me. There's been an… accident." Chris started. "You know the cruise ship the guys were on? Well… it crashed. There is no sign of survivors. Before you say anything, this is no a joke."

"So Duncan…" I asked. "He's… dead?"

Chris nodded "I am so sorry." And this time I believed him. "You should go see Lindsay and Bridgette in the cabin."

I nodded and walked off, as if in a trance. Duncan, my love… was gone. I felt something wet on my cheek, and realised I was crying for the first time in 5 years.

I arrived at the cabin door. I sighed and opened the door, and saw Lindsay and Bridgette, sitting on her bed, covered in tears.

And then I just lost it. I fell to my knees and more tears came out of me than in my entire life. Lindsay hugged me and Bridgette patted me on the back.

"I wonder how Gwen is going to react." Bridgette said.

And for once, I cared.

**Lovely ending on that chapter. I saved the best for last. Gwen is last. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Gwen

Gwen

**Like I promised, I saved the best for last. This chapter is going to be different from all the other ones. How? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**Gwen's POV:**

I stood there, wondering where Trent was and what Chris's "terrible news" was. My first thought was that the show was cancelled. Then I thought it was another stupid challenge, like Heather said.

And then it hit me.

Guys gone… terrible news… cruise ship…

I gasped, and then I cried. Trent…

Just then Chris appeared to see me crying.

"So I see you figured it out." He said mournfully. "I'm so sorry. Please go wait in your cabin while we find LeShawna."

"Wh-where is she?" I asked, worried. First your boyfr- no, don't think about him.

"Well, she ran off and she's not in your cabin. Now go" he said gently.

I nodded, not even thinking or caring about how he knew she wasn't there.

I walked to the cabin and opened the door. Bridgette attacked me and hugged me so tightly it hurt. Lindsay joined her.

They broke apart and I saw Heather. She nodded curtly at me.

"So… where's LeShawna?" Lindsay asked.

**Sorry it was so short. But just because all the girls have heard the news doesn't mean the story is over. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost

Lost

**I said the story wasn't over. In this chapter, we see Chris's point of view again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**Chris's POV:**

"LeShawna! There you are!" I exclaimed.

She looked awful. Her face was covered in tears, and that was an understatement. Though I guess all the girls would look like that, after you learned your boyfriend was killed.

LeShawna sniffled. "Oh hey, Chris."

"Let's get you back to the cabin." I suggested.

She nodded and stood up. I led her back to the cabin, where all the other girls already were, most with teary faces.

"Chris?" asked Gwen.

"Yes?" I said

"What's going to happen now… with the show, I mean."

"Well, I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say we don't want to continue this show any more."

Everyone nodded.

"So." I continued. "We are going to get on a ship and go to the resort that all the other people who were voted off stay at."

**Sort of a short chapter, I just had to explain what would happen. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Final Goodbyes

Final Goodbyes

**This chapter is a surprise chapter. It surprised me, and I wrote it! So… I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**Gwen's POV:**

I started crying again as we packed up our stuff. I thought "_Why me? Why did this happen to me? Trent, the only guy I ever cared about. Heck, the only guy that's ever cared about me, is gone. I don't think I will ever be able to date someone else again."_

**Bridgette's POV:**

I looked at all the girls around me on the Dock of Shame. We were waiting for our boat to come. I saw the boat in the distance. Oh, no… it looks just like the boat… THEY… got on.

We all looked at Chris at the same time.

"Dude, how do you expect us to ride in… that?" LeShawna asked.

"Fine. The only other boat we have is the Boat of Losers." Chris said. "Is that better?"

Everyone nodded.

**Heather's POV:**

As we boarded the Boat of Losers, I took one last look at Camp Wawanakwa. All of a sudden, I heard a moan from the beach.

"Oh. My. GOD!" I screamed.

The person lying on the beach was…

**Ooo suspense… Who is lying on the beach? You'll have to wait 'till next chapter to find out! Sorry if it was short. Next one is longer. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Found

Found

**So, we last left off with a mysterious person lying on the beach. Who is it? Read on… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**Narrator's POV:**

Everyone turned to the beach. Chris gasped. Lindsay fainted (but no one bothered to catch her). LeShawna cried. Heather was still screaming "OH MY GOD!!!" Bridgette looked at Gwen. Gwen was staring, dumbfounded, as her brain struggled to process what she saw on the beach.

**Gwen's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Chris said there was no survivors… he was wrong. There, lying on the beach was…

"TRENT!" I realised someone was screaming, and then I realised I was me.

I ran to the beach as fast as my legs could carry me. I dropped to my knees beside him.

He was in really bad shape. His clothes were all torn, he was soaking wet, he had cuts all over him, and he looked as if he were unconscious… or worse.

"Trent…" I whispered. I lifted his head to look at his face. His eyes were closed. I frantically felt his wrist to see if there was a pulse. I sighed in relief. There was.

While I was doing this, I didn't realise 2 things. The first one was that everyone else had run over and Chris was calling for an air ambulance. The second was that Trent had opened his eyes.

"Hey Gwen…" he whispered feebly.

"Oh my god, Trent! You're OK!" I said.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course I am, babe. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked him.

"Well, I remember that we had a really awesome time at the resort." He began. "When we had to go back, I was bummed. We got on the boat…"

Suddenly he seemed to remember something. He tried sitting up, but I pushed him back down.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"There were… others… on the boat. Geoff, Duncan, DJ, and Owen." He said, with fear in his eyes. "Where are they?"

I just couldn't bear to break it to him, but I gave it a shot. "Well, you see, Trent, the thing is…" I had to stop. I already saw the disappointment in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Trent…"

He just lay there. I stared at him. Then, the tears came.

"Oh, God. Why me? Why was I the only one?" he asked, teary-eyed.

"I don't know, but the important thing is… you're alive." I said. Now I was starting to cry.

He didn't say anything else, just cried. I put his head in my lap and stroked his hair.

I heard the sound of a helicopter. That must be the air ambulance. It landed right on the beach. About 10 people jumped out and put Trent on a stretcher. I followed them. No one objected.

**Wow. That was touching… very touching. Next chapter is a bit boring, but bear with me. Sorry to all you Geoff/DJ/Duncan/Owen lovers. Trent is my favourite out of the 5 of them so I had to bring him back. Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: His Story

His Story

**Ok, so this is chapter number 10. I didn't think I was going to make it this long… but I just got caught up in the writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**Trent's POV:**

As I was lying on the stretcher, I looked at Gwen. I realised how beautiful she is. I had to tell her.

"Gwen?" I asked.

"Yeah, Trent?" she looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

I chuckled weakly. "Nothing, nothing. I just thought I would tell you my story… what happened on the boat."

She nodded. "OK."

"Well… we got on the boat. About halfway through the trip, me and… everyone else…" I said, tears coming to my eyes again. _Stop it Trent, I_ scolded myself._ Gwen doesn't want to see you cry._

"You don't have to tell if it's too hard for you." Gwen said quickly.

"No, it's OK." I said. "Anyway, the captain came and told us that we might be experiencing some rough water. Of course… DJ… he was terrified. We put on our life jackets, and strapped ourselves in. About 5 minutes after that, the boat started rocking more. Then, the wind picked up. Pretty soon it was like we were in a hurricane, minus the rain. I looked out to the front of the boat and saw we were not 100 metres away from a bunch of rocks. We were heading right towards them. When we hit… it was like there was a bomb. Everything, and everyone, went flying. I saw… Owen…" this part was really hard for me. "I saw him hit a huge rock… then I went flying into the water. I floated on the water for hours, drifting in and out of consciousness. Then, I felt sand under me. I moaned in relief… then I heard screaming, and I passed out. I woke up to see the most beautiful thing ever… you." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"So, Owen…" she said, frowning. I nodded.

"Oh, wow." She was crying again.

"Shh, shh." I said, comforting her and patting her hand. "It's OK."

She leaned in closer to me. "So… you're OK?" she asked.

"Well, my leg hurts a bit, but I'm fine." I thought for a second. "Gwen, I have something to tell you."

**What is this mysterious something Trent has to tell Gwen? Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Jealousy

Jealousy

**OK, so I'm not going to say what Trent wanted to say until the next chapter. I am going to go to the rest of the campers on the Boat of Losers. This chapter is short so don't get mad at me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**Bridgette's POV:**

I waved to the helicopter in the distance as we boarded the Boat of Losers. I remembered Gwen's happy expression when she saw Trent on the beach. Sure, I was happy for her, but I couldn't help but think "_That could have been me._" I could've been holding Geoff's hand on the beach. I could've been riding with him. I was jealous.

"Can I talk to the girls in private?" I asked Chris. He nodded.

"Are any of you jealous of Gwen?" I asked them. They looked at each other. Then they looked at me. They all nodded. I felt relief I wasn't the only one.

**Narrator's POV:**

As Bridgette asked that question, you could see the look of relief on every girl's face as they realised everyone else felt the same way. You can't blame them. If your boyfriend just died, and your friend had one, wouldn't you be jealous?

**Plot twist. How are the girls going to act while watching Gwen with her boyfriend? Next chapter will be longer. Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12: Reunited

Reunited

**This is the chapter where Trent tells Gwen something important. Hmm... maybe he will, maybe he won't. You'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI**

**Gwen's POV:**

"Gwen, I have something to tell you." Trent said.

I immediately thought of the worst. Was he breaking up with me? "What do you want to tell me" I asked, fearing the answer.

"I just wanted to tell you that-" Trent started, but the helicopter driver cut him off.

"We are landing at Playa des Losers now." The pilot said. "Don't talk until we land. I need full concentration."

I sighed, kind of happy. At least he won't have to tell me he broke up with me until later. Why would he want to break up with me? I should be the one to break up with him. After all, he left me buried alive!

As we were landing, I saw all the people who had been voted out before me- Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Cody, Courtney, Harold, Tyler, and Beth- all waving. Most of them were crying.

As soon as we landed, Trent was whisked off by the paramedics and I was surrounded by every one with comments like:

"Oh my god! Gwen, are you OK?"

"I hope Trent is alright!"

"How are you?"

"I'M FINE!!" I yelled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see Trent!"

Everyone stood there with shocked looks on their faces as I stormed off. I walked into the hospital at the resort. It was pretty high-tech. There was a lot of lights blinking and state-of-the-art machines. I looked around, searching for Trent.

**Heather's POV:**

When we got to Playa des Losers, all the people who had been voted off came and surrounded Bridgette, Lindsay, and LeShawna. But not me. I wasn't too sad about that. It's not that I like any of them. But right now I really needed a shoulder to cry on. So, I wandered around, looking for someone who didn't hate me. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, then groaned. It was Harold.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I saw that no one came to talk to you so I thought I might…" he trailed off when he saw the glare I was giving him.

"Fine, I'll leave. GOSH!" he said.

**Sorry that last part was a bit pointless. I just thought it was funny! Please R&R!!**


	13. Chapter 13: I Have a Secret

I Have A Secret

**OK so in this one I promise that Trent will say what he's been wanting to say for 3 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, but I do own Trent's last name**

**Gwen's POV:**

I walked up to the nurse at the front desk. She looked up, took one look at me, and looked back down again.

"Welcome to Playa des Losers Hospital. How may I help you?" she droned.

"Umm… I'm looking for a… Trent Matthews. He just came in about 2 minutes ago." I said nervously.

No doubt she was thinking _"Great, another make out section. I hope this time the guy doesn't go into cardiac arrest again." _She sighed, then told me what room he was in. 117, on the first floor.

"Um… thanks?" she just glared at me.

I hurried away and down the hall to his room. I knocked and poked my head in. Trent was already in the bed, hooked up to the monitoring machines. Man, these guys worked fast. Just looking at him lying there made me start to cry.

"Hey, Gwen." Trent said. "Come on in."

I walked in and sat down on a chair at the side of his bed.

"So… Trent." I began. "You said you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, hold on." He said, gesturing to the nurse. "Can you give us some private time?" He asked her.

"Sure. Just yell if you need me." She seemed a lot nicer than the nurse at the front desk.

"So… what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked bracing myself for the words _"It's not working out" Stop it_, I told myself fiercely._ He hasn't broken up with you yet._

"Well, you see… this is kind of hard to say." He began.

"Is it bad news?" I asked fearfully.

"No… (I sighed in relief)just embarrassing that's all." He said, waiting to see if I had anything to say. I didn't, so he continued: "You remember during that episode where I left you buried alive?"

I grimaced. As if I needed reminding. "Yeah."

"Well, just after you were covered with dirt… I told you something… can you remember what I said?"

I shook my head. He said something?

"Well, what I said is exactly what I want to tell you now." He looked nervous. "I wanted to say… that… I love you, Gwen."

**Trent's POV:**

There. I said it. I hoped she didn't freak out. She did. She burst into tears.

I was scared. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no… it's just that…" She sniffled. "I have been wanting to say that to you since I found out about… the accident." She paused. "I love you, too Trent."

And, for the first time, me and Gwen kissed. I had been waiting for it the whole competition. It felt as good as I imagined it. Well, except for the fact she was kind of crying all over me…

When we broke apart, our faces were an inch from each others.

"That was great." I said.

"Yeah." she said.

**Bridgette's POV:**

When we were done greeting every one, we went down the hall to see Trent. I still felt a bit jealous, but I thought I was over it… until we walked in and saw their faces no more than an inch away from each others. My jealousy flared up again, but I tried to conceal it.

"Ahem." LeShawna cleared her throat.

They looked up, surprised. Gwen's face brightened when she saw me, Lindsay, and LeShawna standing in the door (Heather went off somewhere by herself).

"Hey guys!" She said, hugging us. She looked so happy, while we all looked miserable. It was like we switched personalities.

"So, how is he?" I asked, struggling to fight down the tears… and my lunch.

"Oh, I'm fine." said Trent.

"Bridgette, LeShawna?" Gwen asked us. "Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" she went over and whispered something to Trent. He smiled and nodded.

"Come on." She said. She led us into the hallway and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"What is it, girl?" LeShawna asked loudly.

"Shhh, not so loud." she whispered. "Well, while we were in Trent's room… he told me… that he… loved me."

I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry. I could have, should have, told that to Geoff. And now, I couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Well… it's just that I never got to tell that to Geoff!" I bawled. I knew I was making a scene, but I didn't care.

**That chapter was longer than the others, but it was a good one. Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: How Bridgette Felt

How Bridgette felt

**In this chapter, Bridgette will reveal her true feelings. How will Gwen react? OK, I know in the last chapter, Trent said that he told Gwen something after he left her buried alive. He didn't really, I just made that part up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**Gwen's POV:**

"Bridgette, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

She looked like she had a hard time getting words out of her mouth. "Well… when you first saw Trent on the beach, I saw how happy you were. But then, I started to think: Why her? Why couldn't it have been me to see Geoff lying there on that beach?"

I started to realize where this was going.

"I tried to control my jealousy, and sadness, but when I saw you guys sitting there, so close… I got more jealous. When you told me Trent said he… loved you, I lost it. I'm such a horrible friend." She said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"No, you're not." I said to her. "If it was Geoff on that beach and not Trent, I would have been so jealous. I think anyone would have been."

She looked up. "Really? Well, if you are saying that, I told the other girls how I was feeling, and they all felt the same way."

"Even LeShawna?" I asked, crushed.

She nodded and looked sad. "I'm so sorry, Gwen."

"No, don't be." I sighed. "I guess I would be too. So.. can I tell Trent what you said? He won't get mad. Don't worry."

She nodded.

**Trent's POV:**

As I lay in my room alone with Lindsay, I started to wonder where Gwen went off to. She said she was only going to tell them what I said. Lindsay broke into my thoughts.

"Todd, are you OK?" she asked. "You haven't talked in a while."

"Um… it's Trent, and yeah, I'm fine." I sighed. "So… are you OK?"

She frowned. "Not really… but I'm so glad you're alive!" She brightened up.

I smiled. "Me too." We laughed for a bit, and then Gwen came back, with a teary-eyed Bridgette.

"Oh my God! Bridgette!" I exclaimed. "Are you OK?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, she's fine." She looked at Lindsay. "Um… Lindsay, can you go wait in the hallway with LeShawna for me?" she asked her. "Me and Bridgette have to talk to Trent."

She nodded and walked out.

"Wh-what do you have to tell me?" I asked, scared.

She must have noticed because she laughed. "It's not _scary,_ Trent." She frowned. "But it _is_ serious."

I sat up. "OK, shoot."

Gwen looked at Bridgette, who nodded. She sighed and sat down on my bed. "Trent, you remember when we were on the beach yesterday? Do you remember how happy I was to see you?"

I nodded. How could I forget?

"Well, when Bridgette saw us there, she got kind of… jealous. But before you say anything," she said, for I had opened my mouth. "It wasn't just her. The other girls felt the same way."

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. I just couldn't think of anything to say.

"Trent?" Bridgette asked. "Are you mad?"

I sighed. "No, but I am just a bit disappointed. I'm not blaming you or anything." I said quickly, because she looked like she was going to cry again. "It's just that…"

I couldn't answer her because I suddenly got dizzy. I fell back onto my pillows. "Ugh…"

"Trent!" Gwen said, shaking me. "What's wrong?"

"Urgh… nothing" I said.

"Why did you fall?"

"Because I'm… tired" I said,, not wanting to worry her. "If you floated for hours on an ocean in the hot sun, wouldn't you be tired too?"

She laughed "Well, no, that actually sounds quite relaxing. But we'll leave you alone if you want."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She left, turned off the lights and closed the door. I actually was pretty tired. I let sleep envelop me.

**Next chapter is going to be the last one. Sorry, but I can only do so many! Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15: Trent

Trent

**Sorry, this is the last chapter in my story, but it's a long story. 15 chapters! I feel pretty impressed with myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**Gwen's POV:**

The next morning, I went to the hospital to get Trent. Luckily, he and I both lived in neighbouring towns in BC. I wondered why I had never seen him before.

When I walked into his room, I saw that he was up, dressed, and sitting on his bed, watching TV. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Gwen."

"So… you're ready to go then?" I asked.

"Yup." He smiled. I sighed. I loved it when he smiled. He looked at me quizzically. I blushed.

"Anyway… let's get going." I said, blushing furiously.

We boarded the plane to BC, along with Izzy, Noah, and Harold. I didn't like them much, so I sat next to Trent and we talked.

"Are you sure you're not mad at Bridgette?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Well, the truth is… yes. I am." He looked into my eyes. "she should just be happy that I'm alive, not being jealous. Are you mad at me for being mad at her?"

I looked back into his eyes. "...No." I decided I couldn't be mad at him. "Life is too short to hold a grudge."

**Sorry this was short and slightly boring, but I'm running out of ideas. I hope you enjoyed "Why me?" Please R&R!**


End file.
